


The Dating History of SHIELD Agents/神盾探员约会史

by castlyre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Chinese, Complete, Dating, Homophobia, M/M, Mostly humor, Natasha is a good friend, translate, 探鹰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlyre/pseuds/castlyre
Summary: 神盾局的员工其实和别的机构一样——所以他们当然也会八卦，或者就自家同事的恋情打个赌。当寇森发觉其中非常特别的那一个的时候，故事就开始了。





	

This work is original written by [Herk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk) . I’m really thank her for allowing me translate it into Chinese. And if you prefer the English version, please click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9850007/chapters/22103417?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_96563765). 

 

译者的话：

自由派翻译，求beta！！！！！  
  
人物都屬於漫威，故事屬於原作者，吾輩只有愛和新華詞典！！！！  
  
以及，阅读有任何不適感都是某的錯，原文超級可愛！！  
  
再以及，感谢阿图图的指导~~~超级爱你~~~~  
  
==============================================  
  
  
Summary：                                                        
  
神盾局的员工其实和别的机构一样——所以他们当然也会八卦，或者就自家同事的恋情打个赌。当寇森发觉其中非常特别的那一个的时候，故事就开始了。  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
菲尔并不是一个超级间谍，也不能够长达几小时地躲在房间角落而不被发觉，但西装男本身就不太引人注意，而他本身从来也不是个会让人特别注目的人。  
  
所以，有时候菲尔无意中能听到些消息——办公室八卦——就是那种虽然没啥卵用但知道了也还是很不错的事儿。通常来说，这些小八卦会把他逗笑，有时候它们有些无聊，但这一次，他就是——诚实地说——震惊了。  
  
于是，在塔莎再一次造访他的办公室的时候，他提起了这件事。  
  
“你知道他们设了个赌局，赌的是你和克林特最后会在什么时候、什么地方滚上床么？”  
  
她坐在他的沙发上，低声轻笑。“你不知道？”她看上去很惊讶。  
  
“不，我不知道。”  
  
“安啦，寇森，这种事情总是有的。他们还有个小赌局是关于咱俩的呢。”  
  
“这不好笑，罗曼诺夫探员。”  
  
“不它很好玩。”她坚持。  
  
他的脸色大概不太好，鉴于她收敛了她的笑容。  
  
“克林特和我，就如同我与你一样，是朋友关系。我不会和你们中的任何一个滚床单，即便是你有兴趣也不行，虽然很明显你并没有。所以你完全不用担心。”  
  
现在轮到他惊讶了。他知道自己并不想（和娜特上床），而很明显，娜塔莎那非比寻常的识人术也很清楚这个事实。但是为什么是 _他_ 要担心这个？  
  
“ _我_ 为什么要担心？”  
  
“你确定么，菲尔？”  
  
她翻了个白眼——字面上地，对着他翻了个白眼。她等着他开口（而他没有），于是她站起来走了出去，带上门的同时用俄语轻声咕哝着“男人啊”和其它什么他不太能分辨出来的东西。  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
在这个特别的对话过去后的两周里，他再也没见着过娜塔莎或是克林特。他开始琢磨为什么他俩避着他，因为他们并没有什么任务。巴顿冲进他办公室的时候，他正打算去给自己倒杯咖啡。  
  
“我们得谈谈。”弓箭手告诉他。  
  
寇森靠上桌子，琢磨着是不是能就为何这两个探员最近一直避开他的事情得到一个回应。  
  
“娜塔莎告诉我你发现了他们的赌局。”  
  
“所以？”菲尔耐心地等着克林特的重点。  
  
“然后你对他们（这事）不太高兴。”  
  
“他们并不会有什么影响。”  
  
“那你为什么要在意？”巴顿的语气暗示着他的回答是重点。  
  
“我不喜欢以打探别人的私生活来作为消遣。”  
  
克林特仔细看着他。“所以如果下注的内容是希特维尔和希尔或者杜根和杜鲁的话，你也会有这样的反应么？  
  
菲尔真的不想回答这个问题。“我不太理解这有什么关系。”  
  
弓箭手的肩膀沉了下去，他看上去正打算离开去振作精神[1]。“见鬼去吧——你愿意和我共进晚餐吗？”  
  
“现在吃晚餐的话是不是有点早……”寇森开口，他不想一厢情愿地去理解巴顿的话，但是年轻人打断了他。  
  
“我不是在说'现在'。我说的就是大家平常理解的那个意思，'你愿不愿意和我约会？'”  
  
“时间？”  
  
很明显这个回答如同他想要传达的意思一样，被当作了“好”。克林特回答的时候，嘴都要咧到耳朵那去了。  
  
“明天怎么样？离我住的地方不远有一家绝赞的意大利餐厅。”  
  
“听上去不错。我大概8点到。”  
  
克林特掏出一张纸，从菲尔的桌上拿了支钢笔，写上地址。  
  
“我得走了，不好意思。和希尔有个会，我已经迟到了。”走出办公室以前，他又一次回头—大大的笑容依旧挂在脸上。“明天见，菲尔。”  
  
留下寇森在那琢磨他究竟把自己丢进了什么样的事情里。他的大脑一直在告诉他这可能是个愚蠢的主意，而他的脸坚定地笑得像个傻瓜。至于他对咖啡的需求已经被遗忘了。  
  
  
  
+++第一次约会+++  
  
他们的第一次约会相当不错。克林特终于准时了一回，和菲尔在他俩同时到达餐厅的时候碰了面。克林特穿了件深蓝色的打底衫和一条紧身牛仔裤，分别衬托出他的眼睛和屁股。而菲尔对于另一个男人这么全力对待他们的约会感到荣幸的同时，也完全意识到他自己最多就是个外貌在平均线上的中年男人。  
  
但任何可能的疑虑，都在克林特的微笑中融化了。  
  
餐厅本身很小也很舒适，如果以他们的蒜蓉烤面包片为准的话，食物也很赞。悲剧的是，菲尔并不能弄清这些了——至少在那天晚上。他们刚刚点完单，两人的手机就响起来，伴随而来的还有总部的紧急召唤。  
  
菲尔走向大门的时候还能听见克林特对着一个叫做朱力欧的人大喊着抱歉和取消点单的声音。而后，寇森探员和巴顿探员已经整装待发。  
  
  
  
+++第二次约会+++  
  
第二次约会，他们成功的搞定了开胃菜和大部分正餐，直到菲尔接到了个福瑞的电话。一些嗨爪探员叛逃了，但他们拒绝和除了寇森探员以外的任何人说话。克林特和一部分披萨以及账单被留了下来。  
  
神盾搞定那些嗨爪探员以后，巴顿在自己的柜门上发现了一枝红玫瑰。他并不需要道歉，但还是很高兴。  
  
+++第三次约会+++  
  
第三次约会，他们决定简单点，去喝个咖啡，因为时间越短，他们的约会越是不太可能被打断。如果他们挑的地方离总部不是那么近的话，这个策略应该会成功的。  
  
约会的时候碰上玛利亚·希尔真的很毁气氛。  
  
  
  
+++第四次约会+++  
  
他们的第四次约会似乎是比较幸运的一次。从开胃菜，丰盛的泰式咖喱到甜点他们都没有被打扰。克林特有种挥之不去的感觉，今天这么顺利很大程度上是因为塔莎和那些恰到好处的死亡威胁。这想法让他的笑容大了点，他用手臂搂住菲尔，一起沿着人行道走下去。  
  
寇森觉得温暖而放松。在三次被打断的约会后他觉得有些挫败，而当他们计划着新的一次约会的时候，他故意地向塔莎抱怨了那么一两次。很明显他的策略成功了。菲尔觉得那种暖洋洋的感觉一半来自于餐后的好酒，更多的则来源于弓箭手的陪伴。他靠向那个年轻人并享受着他的温暖和亲近。  
  
“嘿看那俩该死的玻璃。”  
  
菲尔应该想过无视那些话语。天色已晚，而他也不想忍让任何东西毁了这晚上。周围很安静，而他们也离得够远，相较之下他应该无视它。  
  
但身后的克林特本能地紧张起来。  
  
所以菲尔停下来，转过身。  
  
那个五人团靠近得更快了。他们中体型最小的那个也和巴顿差不多高，而且所有人都肌肉满满。他们看上去并没喝醉，且至少有一双黄铜指套作为武器。  
  
寇森轻松地向他们迈了一步，拉开了他和巴顿之间的距离，带着些许笑容，他的姿势也非常无害，让克林特几乎要为那些混球感到抱歉了。  
  
“我能为你做些什么，先生？”  
  
他的彬彬有礼浇灭了挑衅者的气焰。  
  
他们的头头用尽全力夺回了主导权。  
  
“你觉得这很好玩么，同性恋？”他回头对着同伴说。“亲亲干爹觉得他是亚当·桑德勒[2]。”  
  
当其他人开始窃笑的时候，寇森对于他被叫做“干——”不管是啥而感到惊恐。巴顿往后又退了几步避免被波及。他很确信寇森能搞定五个没有武装的市民，就算他俩都喝了那么几杯。但有个人从适当的位置看顾你的后背并没什么坏处。  
  
“我向你们保证，我完全不觉得一群尝试用成群结队来弥补发育不足，并且明显地想要通过暴力来掩饰自我厌恶的长过头了且没有安全感的傻蛋好笑，这连冷笑话都算不上。”  
  
在看到那些傻蛋的咆哮的时候，巴顿表示很难克制住窃笑。  
  
然后他们展开了攻击。  
  
寇森依旧冷静而有效率。他大概有一点喝醉，但是长年累月的训练和作为神盾探员的经历发挥了作用。  
  
那些蠢材的第一个错误是选择了错误的目标。第二个错误则是同时扑上去攻击。就算作为训练有素的团队，这种近距离的多对一混战也不容易，何况这五个人并没有联系过。至少他们中的两个能聪明到发现这个错误并后退了几步，给他们的同伴留下挥臂的空间。  
  
克林特捡起一块刚好能握在手里的石头，只是以防万一。  
  
尽管剩下的三个呆子有了打斗的空间，这并没有带来什么明显的益处。每次他们挥动手臂，寇森只是简单地不再呆在原地。克林特意识到菲尔穿着他那身正经衣服打架是多么的好看。他没系领带，克林特想象着那会完美地随着寇森的移动而摆动。  
  
不到三十秒，两个袭击者就出局了——一个被本来是挥向菲尔的，带着黄铜指套的一拳击中，而另一个则是被神盾探员完美结合在一起的一踢和一拳打倒。  
  
之后，剩下的三个人变得警觉，并尝试同步攻击。  
  
菲尔始终占据上风，但克林特注意到那个站在寇森身后的男人。他从一个神盾探员看不见的角度靠近了他，还带着一把刀。  
  
这基本上就是你能碰到的最危险的东西——近战中的一个拿着刀的外行。  
  
石头离开了鹰眼的手，然后三件事几乎在同一时刻发生：令人满意的一声嘎吱，一声疼痛的惊呼和持刀者猛然地倒地。  
  
尖叫声吸引了剩余的两名袭击者，而菲尔眼睛都没眨。他知道，并相信鹰眼会看顾着他的背后。他利用这个时机把剩下的两人打倒，一个遭到了针对颈部的手刃，而另一个则以那人的右臂为杠杆用柔道技锁臂制服。  
  
巴顿花了一会儿欣赏面前的景象：熟练地打倒五个傻蛋并居于其上的菲尔·寇森，他连衣服都基本没有弄乱。他也没有出汗，但双颊因为酒精透出红色。  
  
克林特发现这不可思议地性感。  
  
“巴顿，如果你能帮我报个警我会非常感激。”  
  
年轻人已经拿出手机拨了出去。  
  
“是的我想报告一起袭击案，五个小混混，在杰弗逊和亚当斯的拐角。袭击者已经被制服，但是我们需要逮捕他们——‘我们’是谁？只要输入优先代码 67ERF37-B,亲爱的。哦再派一辆救护车，有个袭击者脱臼了，大概还弄伤了膝盖骨。对，67ER37-B。” 他挂断电话并看着自己的约会对象。“这样应该能加快处理速度。”  
  
寇森明显地表现出痛苦。“为了一件普通市政案件呼叫67ERF37-B，局长可不会高兴的。”  
  
克林特耸肩：“我会向他解释的，你那极限的让人印象深刻的表现征服了我，因为我对强者的某种情结。在这样一个展示后我真的没法让自己等那么久，要不我会因为那种要把你带上床的生理需求爆发的。”  
  
警铃由远及近，菲尔没能对最后的部分作出评论。  
  
警官问询地相当快二有效率，但当他们要求克林特和菲尔去局里坐坐的时候，巴顿几乎就要杀人了。  
  
“67ERF37-B，”他声音平板地重复。  
  
“你们明天下午就能看到我们的陈述了，”寇森抱歉地笑着，做出承诺。  
  
警官并不高兴，不过也没什么能做的。他记下他们的信息，点头同意了。  
  
克林特露齿而笑着，在他改变主意之前拖走了菲尔。  
  
  
  
  
  
+++尾声+++  
  
  
  
  
读完了寇森和巴顿的对于那晚事件的官方报告后，弗瑞局长认同鹰眼表现出了强大的克制力，鉴于他只弄碎了一个膝盖骨。而读完了“对强者的情结”这一部分后，他决定放过弓箭手，只是对其采取口头训斥。技术上来说他的确对授权码使用不当，但尼克对于那些能让他对着纸面文件笑出来的人还是非常宽宏大量的。他还拷贝了相关页面，然后去见了罗曼诺夫探员，并收取他从真正的那个赌局里赢来的赌资[3]。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[1]原文是The archer's shoulders sagged and he seemed ready to leave before he pulled himself together. 这里总觉得有问题。。。求指导  
  
[2]亚当·桑德勒  Adam Sandler 美国喜剧演员，这里应该是嘲笑寇酱很滑稽  
  
[3]真正的赌局。。。嘛，是关于寇森和克林特的。这里应该是在暗示寇酱开头听说的那个赌局可能是寡姐为了撮合他们编出来刺激他的23333而这个真正的赌局，当然是关于“他和clint会在何时何地滚上床单”啦，而且估计，fury为了确保自己能赢故意在前面捣乱，然后在最后这次又把所有人按住不让他们去打扰】  
  
总之局长好腹黑！！！！

 

 


End file.
